Good Enough
by Tsa
Summary: Is there another reason behind the choice to make Peter Secret-Keeper? A look at the Marauders before things turn sour...
1. Le Chaptre 1

Note: I do not own any of these characters. (…because if I did things would be different :P) JK does, not I. Bear with me people, things are not always what they seem…

          "Shh," a male voice hissed.

        "I can't help it," a female voice giggled in response.

        "Sure you can my little maraudera—oof!"

        "Don't call me that!" She said with humor in her voice.

         "Marauderette?" a thump answered that question

        Awkward sounds were coming from the closet, and the two people moving around in it. Finally the door opened.

        "Not bad if I do say so myself," Sirius beamed while stretching. "and I do."

        "Just wait until next time," Lily threw over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? That was hard work."

        "Hard? Puh, I don't like to think of it as a chore, but yes, sustenance is always encouraging."

        "Whatever you say, pup," she rolled her eyes and opened the cabinet above her. As she reached into the cupboard Harry's baby monitor went off, and cries filled the house, indicating he was awake. 

        "Oh, I'll go get him, just make my sandwich," Sirius winked at Lily to joke with her.

        "I will get Harry, you make your sandwich," as she spoke, she yanked the kitchen towel down from it's perch on her shoulder and thrust it at him hitting him in the chest and pushing the towel into his hands.

        "Must I do everything?" he muttered to himself. 

"Yes" a response came from the baby monitor.

~*~

When James came home he expected to see Lily cooking, or Harry in his highchair. But when he walked in to the kitchen no one was around. 

        "Lil?" he called.

        He walked into the dining room and then through to the living room where he saw Lily laughing and kneeling on the ground while holding the little one on a big black dog. Upon seeing him, Lily hopped up, scooping Harry in her arms simultaneously, and ran over to hug James. James smiled and hugged his family, totally immersed in being home form his trip. A slight noise brought him back to his den, looking over he saw that Sirius had returned to his so-called normal state of human being.

        "I, um, didn't know Sirius was here," he broached the subject. Sirius had seemed to be spending much time with Lily while James was away. When he had talked to her on her mobile mirror, she had been shopping with Sirius to find a Bewitching Baby Bonnet, the kind that drowsed the baby to sleep. When he could spare five minutes to stick his head into the fireplace, Sirius had been there too.

        "Oh yes, I invited Sirius and Remus over for your welcome home Dinner, I hope that's alright? Poor Peter said he couldn't make it, some business meeting I believe it was." Lily informed him, looking to Sirius for conformation on Peter's whereabouts.

        "Well, where is Moon then?" James questioned.

        "He's-" Sirius and Lily both started, but before they could finish, Remus popped out of the fireplace. 

        "I'm right here, where were you?" Remus looked questioningly at his old friend, eyebrow raised.

        "Where was I?" James asked, "I was on time, but it looks like you aren't."

        "Yeah, where did you go, you never did tell us? And don't dance around the question this time," Sirius asked with the same look-eyebrow raised with the mock of an accusing stare.

        "Well, maybe if you lot weren't so bloody nosey-" James stopped, laughing at his accidental pun. Lily rolled her eyes.

        "He had a meeting with Master Dumbledore." Lily said matter-of-factly. 

        "Yes I did and we discussed, the, er, current events you could say." James finished for his wife, after recovering from his lapse of laughter. 

        "You know, we aren't in school anymore, he does have a first name." Sirius told them.

        "Well, you know Padfoot, it is only polite," Remus told his friend.

        "Yeah, but I like the idea of being out from anyone's control, even if that be school" Sirius almost spat.

        "Pup, I don't think you were ever in anyone's control!" Lily Laughed, patting Sirius on the back pushing him into the dining room.

        James, still holding Harry, shook his head; he was being stupid, it was time for dinner and he followed him extended family.

        "Well, you never know, rumor in the road is that we have the Big Bad's right hand man at our dinner table!" Remus tried to say seriously.

        They all laughed at the absurdity of the statement sitting down at the Potter's dinner table, with Harry at his high chair. In his seat, Harry was level with everyone else, almost looking like a little adult. Across from Harry sat Remus, and next to Remus, Sirius. James mentally noted that Lily and Sirius sat opposite each other while James sat to her other side.  The seat across from James was empty. When his eyes fell upon it, he asked where Wormtail was again, not remembering the funny man latest exploit.

        "You know, I don't honestly know. He was very prickly to it, I can tell you that. Very secretive. All he said was that it was a business meeting. When I asked if it was a girl, he didn't really respond and that was when he left." Lily said with a sigh. "He has been withdrawing more and more don't you think?"

        "Wormtail finally got some tail!" Sirius and the boys snickered. After taking a look at Lily, James half-heartedly scolded Sirius, still trying to cover the smile on his face.

        "Sorry, love." Sirius apologized, leaning over to kiss Lily's cheek. James bit his tongue instead of the lamb in his mouth. 

        The rest of dinner went quietly, the guest talking of everything else imaginable, the weather, the _Prophet_, the special ingredients in Lily's food.

        "I survived to see another moon." Remus teased her.

        "Or so you think, Wolfie, you haven't had dessert. There's still time yet." She said slyly.

        "Nah, she probably pissed off the house elf!" Sirius taunted.

        "I do not own a house elf!" Lily said outraged. 

        "What is it with all the muggle borns, they freak when they see the little cretins." Sirius mocked her. "Yeah, what was the thing called in school, your, er, club, laid was it?"

        "It was Liberating Alienated Elves Defense." Lily said defensively. 

        "As I recall she dragged us all into that club," James commented. 

        "Well, we know why you joined, the rest of us just felt sorry for her." Remus said patting her on the shoulder as he walked by putting his dish up. "Poor kid, silly little club and no one to join, what's a wolfie to do?"

        Lily simply stuck her tongue out in her defense. Everyone began to clean up their plates and clear the table. Lily began to wipe the mushed peas from Harry's chubby face when Sirius walked by to wipe down the table.

        "Pup, pup, pup, pup." Harry sang. Lily and Sirius laughed. Remus and James hearing the laughter came in and audienced the musical. Harry continued, "Pup, pup pup pup."

        "Well it isn't what I thought his first word would be," James said, his head tilted to one side.

        "Oh, love, ever since he saw Sirius here as a dog that's all he's been able to talk about."

        "Cute…" James muttered, but no one heard, the others were playing with his kid. His kid, he thought, his first word should have been da, or mommy or something at least, not dog or whatever. 

        "I must have floo lag or something because I am tired," James lied.

        "But you came in the front door, love, where did you come in at?" Lily asked her husband.

        "I didn't think you'd be home so I took the Floo 8, ya know the scenic route?"  James admitted, looking sheepishly, "cheaper."

        Lily and James sent Sirius and Remus on their way, or more of their way to the tavern. James informed his other half of the plans for tomorrow. He had to meet Dumbldore at Harper's Court to discuss their further plans. He would have to tell Lily eventually. He sighed, he would tell her tonight.

Stay tuned: Same Marauder time, Same Marauder channel!


	2. Le Chaptre 2

The next day, after James had gone to meet with Master Dumbledore, Lily called up Sirius poking her head thru the fire, "All clear," she told him.

She pulled her head out of the fire and stepped back. A few seconds later a body burst through. She laughed inside her head, once upon a time this seemed like such an odd way to talk and travel, but it was normal now. Grabbing his hand she pulled him back to the closet.

After finishing what they had to do they came out, smiles plastered to their faces. They both were immensely pleased with themselves.

"I can't believe we did it!" Lily cried, dancing around.

"Definitely an accomplishment," Sirius smiling proudly.

        They took a few moments and then decided on a tea break. Sitting down at the table they sat opposite each other.

"Um, Sirius, last nite, James told me-" she started.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said interrupting. "He told me this morning, stopped by our place actually. Remus went with him though, he knew I had things to do." 

"Yeah," Lily simply said, staring into her coffee.

"Hey, it'll be okay, they'll get everything set up and then we will do what needs to be done, and that's it. Easy as potions" he said snapping his fingers. 

"Just a joke," he said seeing her withering look. "Oh come on."

Sirius gave her a comforting hug. At the moment James and Remus came through the fireplace and into the kitchen. James just gave them a strange look. 

"What did Dumbledore say?" Lily asked walking over to her husband.

"They are almost ready. Just need to find a few more of the more unusual ingredients." James told them, still a little unsure of what he just walked in on. Coming up behind him was Peter. "Look who we found at the Court."

Lily greeted him and Remus as well and they all sat to finish her tea service. James told her and Sirius of what Dumbledore had said and his plan. The Potters were going to go into hiding. While there were still a few things that needed to be taken care of, most of it was done. The finale would happen when Sirius became their secret keeper. He had agreed whole-heartedly of course, but James was beginning to feel slightly uneasy about it. What was he saying? This was his best friend he thought. Since firstie together! James feed his insecurity a scone to quiet it.

"Well, tell us, P, how did that "business" meeting go?" Sirius inquired.

"Oh, it was, uh, successful?" he stuttered, almost unsure of himself. 

"Was it now?"

"Sirius, mind your own business for a change," Remus told his roommate, sensing Peter's apprehension. 

"You are just testy cause your cycle's coming on," Sirius stuck his tongue out on finishing.

"Don't worry, wolfie, I know what it's like" Lily assured Remus at his offense to Sirius comment. Picking up the empty cups, she went into the kitchen; Peter scooping up the rest of the dishes and trotting after her.

Remus took Sirius arm and pulled him to the side, leaving James all alone. James could hear bits of their conversation but wasn't really listening; apparently Remus was a little touchy on Sirius' abundance of lewd comments. James was once again left to his own thoughts. He was left to think about what he had walked in on. Once again he had found his wife and Sirius together. Although he trusted his best friends in the world he could not help but speculate at the past few weeks events.

"Deep thoughts for my fluffy-haired marauder?" Sirius said walking up behind James and patting him on the head, Remus still glaring at Sirius.

"Maybe," James growled, unaware of doing so, or simply not caring, "But how would you know?"

James walked off and left Sirius with wide eyes. Remus walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't say it," He simply said, "but sooner or later…"

They both walked into the kitchen to catch up with the others and found Lily cleaning the dishes. James and Peter were playing a game of Miny-Quiddy, a table with miniature quidditch players. Both had their wands out and were just starting to get warmed up, flicking and swishing as the stretched.

"Two on Two?" Remus asked.

"Like old times." James laughed.

Unlike old times, James went to Peter's side leaving Remus and Sirius on the same team. Sirius began to wonder if he had really insulted James; they had always been on the same team. Deciding not to analyze the situation, he simply played the game. 

The game started out fair enough, but throughout the progression of the match things began to warm up. James had abandoned his usual station, with Peter only too happy to start as seeker, and seemed to find great delight in aiming the bludgers at Sirius' chasers. Consequent to James malice toward the Canis team chasers and Peter's delight at finally being seeker, was compel enough for them to win.

"After our blood where you?" Sirius asked James crossly, irritated at losing.

"Just a game, bud, just a game." James said, walking off to see where Lily and Harry had wandered.

Everyone seemed to end up in the Potter's family room, watching and playing with little Harry. Sirius, a little bitter over still having lost to his usual teammate, sat off to the side. Remus, walking by to go sit on the floor gave him a nudge as he walked by, also shooting him the get-over-it look.

James was having a wonderful time playing with Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius stand up and walk toward them. Harry, seeing Sirius, began to sing his song. Hearing this, James' anger flared up again. He turned to hand Harry to Lily, and got up and went to pour a drink.

Sirius, noting James' departure, grew curious over his irregularly quiet demeanor. Leaving the rest to play with the kid, he approached James. He tapped him on the shoulder; James simply looking over his shoulder, seeing who it was, and turning his head right back around. 

"Um, James, is there anything wrong?" He asked quietly and carefully.

"What could possibly be wrong, Sirius?" James, carefully drawing out his words. Sirius knew something must be wrong; James almost never called him by his given name, not unless things were serious.

"You seem out of sorts," Sirius began again.

"And what is my sort?"

Sirius paused. He realized that he had mistaken his friend's silence for a bad day.

"Well?" James persisted, trying to pick a fight.

"That floo fire char your cheeks on the way home?" Sirius snapped, glaring right back at James.

"Why don't you see if one gets you on your way home?" James spat.

"Tosser" Sirius said, disgusted with James. With that, he turned around and walked out of the house. 

James suddenly noticed that everyone in the room had been watching their exchange. Instead of saying anything, he simply walked out of the room. There was an awkward moment left among Lily, Peter, and Remus. Remus, as usual felt an obligation to go after Sirius, making sure he didn't damage anything, including himself.

"I guess it's time that team canis went home, thanks, Lil, for everything." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "Later, Wormtail."

Before Remus left, he went to check on James and say goodbye. James was sitting in his normal chair in the study, brooding. Remus, unsure if James had even heard, turned and left to go find Sirius. It was so awkward when James and Sirius fought-not that it happened much, but when it did it was awful. Remus always felt like he was the levelheaded one of the group, always keeping James and Sirius from getting too carried away with their schemes and scams. In school, he was chosen as prefect, but back then he couldn't assert any control over his friends, since then he had learned to advise them and to talk to them instead of trying to be in charge of them.

Remus left the house and could see his friend off in the distance. Jogging to reach him, Remus was out of breath after catching up. Sirius was still walking very fast, Remus still had to jog to keep up with him.

"C'mon I'll buy you a beer," Remus told him. Sirius looked sideways at him, then slowed down, and followed him.

: Tear. A marauder fight! How sad. But kids, as always: Same Marauder time, same Marauder channel!


	3. Le Chaptre 3

James sat in his study for some time, brooding over the evening's events. His scotch sat in his hand untouched. Lily came and said things to him; he didn't really hear. He hardly noticed she was there. Standing up, he left his drink on the arm of the chair and crept out the door of the study. Hearing Peter chatter at his wife, he felt sorry for her for a moment. However, due to his current mood, he did not feel like rescuing her. If she loved his friends so much, then could suffer through Peter as well as dear Sirius.

Instead, he went and crawled into bed, unaware that he still had on the day's clothes. He stared up at the ceiling for some time. When Lily came to come to bed, he pretended he was sleeping until she fell asleep. He continued to lie there thinking the day over. He couldn't sleep.  Finally, he got out of bed. Carefully, as though not to wake his wife, he quietly opened the door and stole out of the house.

He had planned on just going for a walk, but somehow found himself walking farther than he had meant to. Resigning himself to his feet, he let them lead wherever they may. He found himself at a door, and recognized it as Wormtail's; he knocked. Bewildered, Peter answered the door.

"James?"

"Hullo Wormtail."

"What's wrong? Do you want to come in? I'll make us some tea." Peter stammered. James silently walked in to his friend's flat. 

"Sorry to wake you but I need to talk."

"Ok, Prongs. I don't mind." Peter gushed. "What's off?"

James watched Peter make the tea for a few minutes before he answered. He didn't want to totally alienate his friend by drowning him in his own problems.

"Just that fight with Padfoot, that's all."

"Feeling guilty, eh?"

"Yeah, well, no. I'm just confused that's all." James said as Peter handed him a mug of tea. James stirred the spoon, gazing into the mug. 

"Oh." Peter mumbled. He didn't really say too much, letting James do most of the talking. He wanted to talk to his friend and see what was really wrong, but he didn't want to push. To be honest with himself, he was surprised to see James show up on his doorstep. Remus was always the one who seemed to settle fights. So he didn't want to be too nosy and piss off James and ruin his chance.

"He's _always_ there!" James complained while his hands gestured and talked on their own. "Every time I turn around, there he is!"

Peter nodded encouragingly. James talked on seemingly to himself.

"And since when has Lily been such good friends with him? She hated him just as much as she did me in those first few, 6 years!" His voice grew more exaggerated as he went on.

"Well, James, sometimes things happen. Not everything can be like it once was." Peter's murmured his eyes drifting off with his mind somewhere else.

"Peter," James started seriously, snapping Peter back to reality. Worriedly Peter looked up at him.

"You don't," James continued, his eyes anxious, "you don't think they are cheating on me, do you?"

Peter, shocked to hear the words from James' lips, let go of the breath he held. He hadn't been sure of what James was going to say or ask of him. He hadn't thought that Sirius was Lily's type, nor vice-verse. He had certainly thought James would know that after all these years. But instead of saying so, he just looked away. His friend seemed to take this the wrong way, and sucked in his breath. After awhile heaving it out again in a sigh. Peter finally looked up at his old friend and saw that he had aged years in minutes. James sat jaded in a chair, leaning back, arms draped over the armrests of the chair, legs out in front of him. Peter watched him for a moment or two. In just a few minutes he slumped forward resting his head in his hands and bracing his arms on his knees, only to move back to his original position.

"What do I do?" James finally spoke, looking at Peter truly talking to him for the first time that night. He looked at Peter like he had looked at Sirius and even Remus many times before, but never at Peter. He looked to him for advice, to see what he thought.

Peter, surprised to see this after so many years of longing for it, didn't know what to say. All he could manage was a noncommittal "um."

Pulling his head out of his rear, he found what he wanted to say, like a revelation. "Maybe you should rethink some things."

James looked back up at him, his eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, all I'm saying is that, well, maybe," He stuttered trying to clarify things in his head while talking at the same time. "Maybe, Sirius isn't the best person to have guard your back when you go into hiding.

"We have been friends for years, but we are only human. I'd hate to say it but what if he is really working for "him"? I've heard bad things from people. And look at where he comes from, not exactly the whitest wizards, if you know what I mean." 

James nearly put Peter back into his place for his slander, but realized that he did not speak utter lies. James had heard things too, and Sirius' kin did have a reputation. He couldn't believe he was thinking these things about his closest friend. His mind wandered back to his "dearest and closest friend" kissing his wife's check, and the all too familiar anger rose up again. James knew what Peter said was true; perhaps Sirius shouldn't be his second.

"Maybe he doesn't need to be Harry's godfather either." James mumbled to himself. Peter didn't quite hear him.

"What?"

"Sorry, I was talking to myself. Again. I seem to do that a lot lately," he trailed off.

"But, perhaps you're right. If I can't trust him, he shouldn't be my secret-keeper." James said, coming back and looking at Peter.

"You need to do what is best for your family," Peter said carefully.

"Yeah," mumbled James mumbled, his head in his hands. He ran his hands up and though his hairs, sighing as he did so. He stood up to leave. 

"Well, I think I should be going. I have kept you from sleep long enough." He tried to say laughing, but failing.

"You know, James," Peter started delicately, "I would be more than happy to do this for you if you asked me. I mean no one would ever suspect me. But I hope you find the right person." 

They walked to the door and Peter held it open while James stood in the threshold. Looking back he turned to face Peter, his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Wormtail," he smiled, "for listening to me, making me tea I didn't drink, and giving me much to think about.

He stepped out from the doorway and into the hall with a start to leave, thought of one last thing and turned. "Oh, and thanks for the offer."

He held Peter's eyes for a second and then walked off. The edges of Peter's lips curved up.


	4. Le Chaptre 4

James had already left to finalize plans with Dumbledore when Lily woke up the next morning. Last night had ended early when Sirius had stormed out of the house with Remus eventually going after him. James wasn't much company afterwards. She had talked with Peter for a while, before he got the hint to go home. By the time he finally left, James had already gone to bed, without talking to her. At the time, she didn't think much of it, but it was unlike him to leave without saying goodbye.

        After she got herself and Harry ready for a day at the park, she gathered him up. She opened the door to leave and there was Sirius. A little surprised to see him she didn't say anything.

        "Um, hi Lil, is James home?" Sirius asked, shuffling his feet.

        "No, he went to go meet Dumbledore. Again." She rolled her eyes at the thought of him going again to check on "the plan", as he called it.

        "Oh, I was hoping to talk to him. I felt badly about how things went last night. I sort of acted before I thought. Anyways, I wanted to see if he was here but I guess not…" he trailed off.

        "Well, come in, I think he should be home soon, or at least I hope so. Harry and I were going to go to the park before he got back." Lily grunted while switching Harry to her other hip. "We will wait with you and then James' can come with Harry and me to the park."

        "Um, well, ok."

        They went inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Sirius sat playing with Harry in his lap, while Lily got a picnic basket ready. She made sandwiches, and poured lemonade, and she even had time to make a batch of easy-swish brownies.

        "Hey, are you interested in…" Sirius teased her, eyeing the closet.

        "Sirius," she said, giving him a stern look, "no."

        "C'mon, one last time?"

        "I'm not sure," she said, giving in slightly.

        "One. Last. Time."

        "I don't know," Lily whined with her head to the side, and eyebrows scrunched.

        "In, out, its done." Sirius said jumping up grinning. He left Harry in his chair, and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the closet.

        When Lily came out she was laughing and smiling. She left the door open for Sirius to come through, still looking over her shoulder. Suddenly she stopped. Sirius who was still laughing turned to close the door and ran right in to her back. 

        "What in the bloody nine hells is going on?" James barked.

        Lily seemed to be frozen in place, her eyes glazed. Sirius stepped in front of her to reason with James. Coming face to face with him seem to enrage James further. James just blasted on.

        "What are you doing here? Did you not understand me last night?" He growled.

        "James, it's not what it look--" Sirius tried to tell him.

        "Not what it looks like, right?" he interrupted. "Well, I know what I see! My best friend? How could you?"

        "You don't unde-" Sirius tried again.

        "I don't understand? I don't understand! What is there to understand? I'm gone, and you think you can steal my family because you don't have one?" James roared. Sirius winced at what he said. " What? You aren't good enough for them, or is it the other way around? Not the way you want them to be, eh? My family look good? My family is just that. MINE! You think you can just sneak in when my back is turned? Because your family doesn't approve of you? You have to take mine? Find your own, make your own, I don't care."

        "I came to apologize!" Sirius said indignantly. 

        "Well, it's not accepted, and neither are you."

        "James, I-"

        "Are you not listening, do you have fleas in your ears? If you do, pack 'em up and go, all of you!" James raged on.

        "Maybe I have fleas, but at least I don't have ticks!" Sirius snarled at him, finally sick of trying to reason with him. "You seem to though, sucking all the thought from your head!"

        "You are the one who has been here every time I turn around! Playing with my kid! Now I catch you with my wife? In a closet? When I was gone, you were right here "helping" her weren't you?" 

        "Can I expl-" Sirius furiously trying to talk, but James kept interrupting.

        "Every damned second I'm gone, you're here, playing nice with MY wife. How could I have ever trusted you? I thought I could. And to think, I was going to trust you enough to be our secret-keeper! Everyone's probably right, all that gossip about you working for Voldemort. And what better way to get close to me than by my wife? I was going to put my future in your hands? How daft could I be?"

        "You're being pretty damned daft now if you ask me," Sirius threw in there.

        "Kiss off dogbreath," James started to say turning away form Sirius.

        "Ok, I listened to your angst, now listen to me-" Sirius growled, and jerked James by the arm back around to face him.

        "Listen here, I want you and your traitorous hide out!" James snarled at him, pointing at the door, not giving him the chance to talk.

        "I swear your getting dumber in your years," Sirius moaned.

        "I don't care what you think. Just run back to Voldemort and tell him it didn't work." 

        "You don't believe that tripe do you?" Sirius skeptically asked.

        "Well why the hell shouldn't I? You haven't done anything to prove other wise."

        "I haven't-" Sirius stuttered, too shocked to finish his sentence. He was laughing but not because it was funny, he couldn't believe James had said that. "You do don't you?"

        James just stared at him with his eyebrow raised, challenging him to say something.

        "All the years we've known each other and you're going to pull that on me? I'm not good enough for you, is that it? That IS it! I sneak around with your wife, I'm in cahoots with the big bad? I steal your child from you?" Sirius exploded. James simply rolled his eyes, more interested in anything else; he yawned.

        "You know what-bugger off! You want to know why I was here so much? Here!" He walked over to the closet door and yanked it open. James just looked at him. Sirius grabbed his arm and jerked him over. "We made this for you. Lily and I did. So don't tell me I haven't been good to you; don't tell me I have never been there for you!"

        James looked in awe over the Quidditch pitch that hid inside his closet. It had pretty emerald Astroturf with golden sand in all the right places, none of that cheap red dirt. The three goals were so high on each side that James cranked his head up to see the top. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts. His mouth dropped open. He hadn't expected anything like this; he truly believed that there was something going on between Sirius and Lily. He turned to apologize to Sirius but he was gone. However there was a cross-armed Lily.  


	5. Le 5th Chaptre

James stared at his wife, unaware how his mouth unflatteringly hung open. Lily just glared at him. He made took a step towards her with his arms open, words beginning to form in his mouth.  
  
"Luv, I'm sorry-"he started to say. Lily turned and picked up Harry. And walked away from him. She went and grabbed her purse that sat unobtrusively on the counter.  
  
"I'm going out," she simply said over her shoulder. With Harry on her hip and her purse on her shoulder, she left, closing the door calmly and quietly behind her.  
  
James wasn't sure how he had managed to walk in to the living room, but found him self sinking into the chair with a frustrated sigh. How had he managed to alienate both his wife and best fried with his verbal assault? He mentally kicked himself. Of course he had offended Lily by implying that Sirius and she had screwed around. How could he think she would? Why hadn't he listened to all those reassuring thoughts that told him everything was okay? Instead, he sided with the irrationality of it all.  
  
Having enough of Twenty Questions: the Git James Potter round, he poured himself a drink. He didn't drink though; he just stared at it. He knew Lily would never leave him. But that didn't stop him from feeling horrible for driving her out of her own house though. He had made a fool of himself plenty enough times in front of her to know she loved him anyways. That didn't solve the problem at hand though.  
  
Leaving his glass on the arm of the chair, James stood up and grabbed his jacket of the floor in the kitchen where he had dropped it. Without even bothering to lock it, he was out the door and opening the picket white fence. He had someone to go see.  
  
~*~  
James walked up to the door and let out a nervous breath. He waited a moment and gathered a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took another moment for someone to answer, but the door finally answered. Remus opened the door, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hullo, Prongs." Remus said politely, with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey Moons, um, I doubt it, but is Sirius available?"  
  
"Uh, I haven't seen him since this morning. He was actually on his way to see you. I presume things didn't go to well, eh?" Remus said leaning against the threshold.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it..." James drifted off. "You have some time?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course. C'mon in." Remus said pushing himself out of way of the doorway.  
  
James walked through the threshold looking around uncomfortably. He stood in the foyer looking slightly lost until Remus directed him into the kitchen. Remus poured his friend a cup of tea without asking. After getting one for him self, he sat at the table in the small kitchen. He gave James a look and a nod, asking him what he wanted to know. James sighed.  
  
"I thought Lily and Sirius," James drifted off painfully. Remus had his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Thought...?"  
  
"They were spending so much time together." James tried to defend himself. He looked up at his friend. "I thought they were having an affair."  
  
Remus didn't say anything. He knew to let James vent and the whole story would come out. He simply sipped at his tea.  
  
"It all started after I came home from meeting with Dumbledore. I kept seeing them together. Alone. It was always just the two of them together. I kept blowing it off thinking it was just me. But I kept seeing the little looks and jokes between them. Well, you saw what happened the other night.  
  
"But what really set me off was when I came home and they were together-in the closet. I caught them in the act. Or so I thought. I was so mad I said all sorts of things. Things I shouldn't have.  
  
James got really quiet. His head was in his hands, his elbows propping him up on the table. Remorsefully, he finally spoke, "They crafted an indoor Quidditch pitch for me. Goals as high as a dragon's eye, white sand, greens, everything. I turned to apologize to Sirius but he was gone, and Lily left soon after. I-I can't believe I said those things to Sirius. They just flew out of my mouth before I knew it. Lily just needs to blow off steam. I know that. She's too good to me. But, Sirius..."  
  
Remus remained quite. He had a bad feeling that this wasn't over. He hadn't seen Sirius since he had left to go talk with James that morning. Sirius seemed sorry over what happened the previous night, but Remus wasn't sure how he would react to be accused over a crime he didn't commit.  
  
James groaned and fell back against the chair, his head tilted back. "I told him I didn't want him to be my secret-keeper. I said that those rumors were true. I stuck my foot in my mouth and kept shoving."  
  
James now looked at Remus, as if expecting him to give him all the answers. Remus just shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, Prongs, I can't help you. You know him as well as I do."  
  
"Do you know where he might go?"  
  
"Maybe to Andromeda's, maybe Celestine's," Remus biting his lips gestured helplessly. "Maybe to the bar I took him to last night?"  
  
"Bugger" James rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
James sat at the table in silence for some time. Remus was racking his brain, trying to think like Sirius and where he might be.  
  
"You know, you two are so close, after seeing the pitch I'm sure he knows you're sorry. He'd understand. You both just need to blow off steam." Remus said, trying to find something to say. Kicking himself mentally, he knew nothing was better than something stupid.  
  
"We're too close for me to allow that. He didn't deserve that. He deserves better and I'm going to go find him." James rose as he spoke.  
  
"Try the bluff," Remus told him at the door. "The one were we used to howl at."  
  
"Thanks, Moony."  
  
Leaning against the door, Remus watched as James left and went down the stairs. He sighed. I have a bad feeling about this, he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
James, panting from his climb, looked around the quarry. He walked through the nearby trees, slowing getting his breath back. Finally, stopping at a cliff, he bent forward with his hands on his thighs, sighing as he did so. Way to go, James, he reprimanded himself. He stood back up and walked to sit down near the edge. Nearly tripping on his way there, he saw a big black dog.  
  
"Nice view," he said sitting down next to the dog. The dog pricked an ear but didn't turn towards him. "Look, I –"  
  
He stopped short, trying to find the right words. 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it. That's what you tell your parents when their trousers were in a bunch over something you did, not really meaning the whole sorry bit. James took a deep breath.  
  
"I am sorry for what I said. And I'm not justifying it or making excuses. I was a prat. A git. A twit. And your personal favourite, most of all, a tosser." The dog turned towards to him, looking him in the eyes. James ruffled his hand through the dog's thick mane.  
  
"Mebbe I was under pressure about this whole Voldemort rubbish. Mebbe I was mad that I wasn't there for Lily and you were. Whatever flew up my arse, I'm sorry. There isn't much I can say that is going to change the rubbish I spouted. Padfoot, I-"he was at a loss for words. This was his best friend, and this was all he could say to him? He stared at the dog intently. The dog eyed him back, pensive.  
  
"Talking to strangers?" Sirius asked behind him leaning against a tree, breaking James' reverie.  
  
James looked at Sirius his mouth slightly open. He turned back to look at the big black dog that was sitting next to him. The dog looked at him and stood up, shook off the dirt on its coat and trotted off.  
  
"I, uh," James started. Sirius walked up to him. "I just wanted to say-"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius cut him off, waving his hand dismissively, "no need."  
  
They both stood there for a few seconds staring at the air around them. Sirius broke the tension, punching James in the shoulder, grinning. "Man, you thought that was me."  
  
James cleared his throat, looking sideways. "Well, I had it on authority that you might be here. Moony and all." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Werewolves of London." Sirius shrugged as if to say silly ideas sometimes, eh?  
  
"Um, Sirius, seriously," James laughed despite his serious tone, "I do really want you to be my secret-keeper. All that tripe before, it was, well, tripe. I don't think you're really working for that schmuck, I was just trying to get at you." James coughed the last bit out under his breath.  
  
Sirius smiled. But as he mulled things over, it started to fade. Frustrated, he ran his hands though his hair. "As pleased as I would be to accept that honor, I think you were right. People know you and me, you will and do trust me. Although I would never tell anyone, I think using Wormtail would shake things up a bit. Throw 'em off, you know?"  
  
James nodded. He understood what Sirius was thinking and had to admit that there was a certain logic to it. Sirius would never tell period, but giving the secret to someone else they trusted would be like a second safety layer, in case something went wrong.  
  
"Hey, I'll buy ya pint," Sirius blurted, patting James on the back as they walked a way from the bluff. In Male it meant 'it's ok I'm not you keeper'. "We'll talk about how you can apologize and make it up to Lily, and then you'll have another pint and go get her. She's not easy like me."  
  
"Yeah, you old push over." And with that James literally pushed him over. Sirius jumped back up and tackled him. Marauders till the end. 


	6. BONUS!

Bonus material!!

Werewolves of Hogwarts!!!

(Apologies to Warren Zevon, Werewolves of London)
    
    ~*I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand
    
    Walking through the streets of Hogsmeade in the rain
    
    He was looking for a place called Hog's Head
    
    Going to get himself a big dish of beef chow mein
    
    Werewolves of Hogwarts
    
    If you hear him howling around your kitchen door
    
    Better not let him in
    
    Little old muggle got mutilated late last night
    
    Werewolves of Hogwarts again
    
    Werewolves of Hogwarts
    
    He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent
    
    Lately he's been overheard in Three Broomsticks
    
    Better stay away from him
    
    He'll rip your lungs out, Jim
    
    I'd like to meet his tailor
    
    Werewolves of Hogwarts
    
    Well, I saw James Potter walking with the Queen
    
    Doing the Werewolves of Hogwarts
    
    I saw Harry Potter walking with the Queen
    
    Doing the Werewolves of Hogwarts
    
    I saw a werewolf drinking a Butterbeer at Trader Vic's
    
    His hair was perfect
    
    Werewolves of Hogwarts
    
    Draw blood*~


End file.
